Love Never Dies
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: I was so close to death, but then you saved me from it. You're melting my cold icy heart, but I know know why. Why do I know you? Where have we met? Most of all, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE A STUPID LITTLE GIRL! A fic for my best friend, R&R, EmmettXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Its been about a year and a half since I published anything, the entire time I've been stuck in a rut. This is my first Twilight fic, written for my best friend/slave driver. Nothing else to really add, so please read and review.

I don't remember much about that day. I just remember being on the streets. It was just another day in my life. I was a gang-girl 100%. I had no family, both my parents were dead. I had a police record longer than my arm. I lived for myself and I knew I would die for my gang. Whoever knew that the day of my death would come so soon? I was barely past my 16th birthday. I was young and strong, pretty with chocolate hair and chocolate eyes. A war was breaking out on our territory and I wasn't about to let someone take what I had worked so hard for. My friends and I went out looking for trouble, walking the streets, our knives hidden in our pockets. I don't remember much about the actual fight. There was more of the other gang than I first thought. Before I knew it I was alone, my 'friends' running to save their own asses. I was surrounded, my knife gone. The last thing I remember was being struck in the back of the head with a glass bottle and falling to the ground.

Now I'm here, I hear voices but I can't move. All I can do is lie in this soft bed and feel the burning of my body. It's like hell fire licking over every cell in my body. I want to scream but I can't. It's been almost three days. The hell fire is better than it was, it's starting to subside. I can hear the strange people talking again.

"We have to leave" says one, a man. I can't open my eyes to hear his face but he sounds very analytical, like a general directing his troops.

"We can't move her yet, she isn't ready yet, Jasper." Another says. I know he's a doctor; he's been coming to me for the last few days, checking on me.

"She's going to be thirsty when she awakes" the one named Jasper argued. "We have to leave before she kills someone"

"Well you can't expect to take a new born back to Forks!" a third said in a gruff voice. He wasn't like the others, he was warmer and I could feel he was larger.

"Calm down Jake, we'll take her to Tania's. She'll be okay there for a decade or so. Until she learns to control herself" it was a woman that spoke this time. She seemed nice and calm and spoke to this Jake like a mother.

The voices continued. I counted each name quietly to myself. 'Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Bella, Jacob, ten people all talking about me' I thought to myself. The strange fire was beginning to die away. Suddenly, I was able to move. Almost like an instinct, I sprang from the bed and into the corner, bending down into a crouch. I felt so animalistic, so intone with my senses. I could smell them; they smelt like me, except for the dark-haired tan one, Jacob, who sat on the couch and the small golden-haired one that sat in his lap. All of them stared at me with wary eyes. Slowly they all shifted towards me. It was a movement barely noticeable even to my now heightened senses, but I saw it nonetheless. I shifted with them, letting a small snarl escape my throat. I didn't know these people. All I knew was they were powerful and that they were going to hurt me. They would make the pain in my head return, or worse, the hell fire.

The blonde thin one with messy hair moved towards me. My eyes widened, he was a fighter, his pale skin covered in scars. He sprang towards me; I ducked down and slammed my leg into his stomach. The rest jumped towards me, I ducked and dodged around every one of them with ease. This was second nature. I was used to fighting more than one person at once. I ran into another corner, trapped again. They all picked themselves up from the ground and again turned to me. I crouched again ready for another attack.

"Wait a second, this isn't going to work" The big bear-like one said moving to the front of the group. He approached me slowly, smiling with his arms held open in a gesture of peace. "Hey there" He said. "We're not going to hurt you; I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen. What's your name?"

For some reason, I believed him. I straightened; even then he was much taller than me. He had dark hair and a very relaxed demeanor. I had known him all of 5 seconds but I felt like I had known him for a lifetime. A little shiver ran up my spine. Something tugged in my stomach. My lip quivered. This person was something I had been missing. He was safe. The safest place I had ever known. I felt something climbing in my eyes and I raised my hands to cover my eyes. He took a step forward and I flinched slightly. "Hey, it's okay; I'm not here to hurt you" Emmett continued forward until his hands rested on my shoulders. Without even understanding why, I let out a loud sob and buried my face into his chest, fisting his shirt in my hands until it ripped.

I don't know how long I stood there, crying and sobbing for an unknown reason. I don't remember when he wrapped his arms around my waist or when I fell asleep against his chest. All I know was my dreams where nice. I remembered being loved and warm. There was someone in it. Someone I knew and that loved me. Someone that left me and had never returned. Someone I had died wanting and loving and crying for.

When I woke up I was laying on the soft bed again. I didn't open my eyes right away. They were talking again. "I can't believe she sleeps" Esme said very softly.

"This girl's very strange" Jasper replied. "I've never seen a new born like her before."

I sat up and they all looked at me. I felt different this time, more in control. For the first time I noticed a burning pain in my throat. They all tensed and turned to me. I held my arms up in defense as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm not fighting anymore." I said very calmly, my mind felt so open and clear. More than it had in years. "I want to know what's going on." A confused look passed around the circle. After a few moments of silence, a small pixie-like one stepped forward smiling, as if she knew that nothing was going to happen. This one was Alice. "Hello! I'm Alice Cullen." She said smiling stepping forward to hug me. Jasper tensed like he was about to spring if I thought about touching her.

I pushed her away, I wasn't much for hugs. "Yea, nice to meet you. Please don't touch me" I replied. She smiled and sat down beside me. "Catherine's in control, like Bella was. She was made for this life."

The one they called Renesmee stepped forward. She smelt different than all the others. She didn't say anything just held her hands out to me, heading towards my face. I twitched away, expecting another hug. She paused. "Its okay" she said slowly. "Let me show you" She touched my face and for a moment I saw Jacob twitch, either in nerves or a want to rip me apart, I'm not sure which. Suddenly, my mind was flooded with images. Of all their family, introducing each one to me, of their home, in a place called Forks, of other creatures in their family, of humans that morphed into wolves, Jacob was one of them—all of them were unique and different.

"Damn, girl what the hell was that?" I asked as the girl removed her hands from me. Renesmee smiled "I'm special, a lot of us are" she said simply returning to the couch. Jacob instantly pulled her close to him and rested his head in the crook of her neck, still watching me carefully. I ignored him. "So, what do you mean by special?"

"I believe I can help you there" Carlisle said stepping forward. "This may come as a shock to you, Miss Catherine, but we're vampires and now you're a vampire as well."

I stared at him for a moment trying to decide if he was lying or telling the truth. Once I realized this wasn't a joke, I turned my head towards to ground. "So does this mean I'm a blood thirsty monster? Does that mean I'll kill people?" I asked slowly through gritted teeth, the idea of killing some innocent person making my new pale skin crawl.

Bella noticed my discomfort and came forward slowly. "No, you won't" Bella said coming to sit on the floor in front of me. "You have amazing control for a new born. I was the same way. You will be tempted at times, but for the most part, you'll be able to resist. We survive off animal blood. It's not different than having a burger. We're 'vegetarian' vampires." She smiled at the term. It was a slight comfort knowing I won't be killing randomly. Still this was so weird. It felt like everything I had ever known was a lie. Weren't vampires' just stories made up to scare little kids at Halloween? They weren't real. However, here they were standing in front of me. Here I was, one of them. And what about that Jacob kid?

"What about you? She showed me, Renesmee right? She showed me you changing into some kid of dog." I asked turning to face him. He gave a little look to Renesmee and pulled her closer to him.

"I've always considered myself a werewolf. But apparently I'm a shape shifter by classification." He replied. "There are a lot of us in La Push. Our pack protects our land from le- vampires that can't control themselves" he said, putting emphasis on the last part, like a warning to me. I could tell he wasn't crazy about vampires. But then why was he all over Renesmee? She wasn't normal like the others either.

"What's her story?" I asked jerking my head towards Renesmee. "She has a different smell than the rest of you."

Edward and Bella exchanged a small glance before Bella spoke again. "Well before I became a vampire, I got pregnant and Renesmee is out biological child. She's half human and half vampire."

"Hmm, well then, that's interesting." I replied, nothing really surprising me anymore. "So, tell me how did I get here? How did I become a… a vampire?"

"I found you," Emmett said. He was sitting on a chair in the back of the room, Rosalie sitting near by, glaring at me slightly. "You were beat up pretty bad, I thought you were already dead. But your heart was still beating a little. I bit you, and now, three days later here you are, newly born"

I watched him as he spoke. I kept replaying the scene from earlier where I had collapsed into him crying. I don't cry. I don't show emotions. I don't let people touch me. Would become a vampire change that much of me? If it had changed that in me then what else had it changed? Was I still the same person or I had completely lost myself? Of all things why did I want to be close to him? Because he had created me? No, I knew him. I know I knew him from somewhere. But it was obvious they weren't from around here. So I probably hadn't seen them around town. I would have remembered him, his expensive clothes stood out next to the grungy dirty oil-stained rags most people did. For a moment our eyes met and I looked away. A shiver shot up my spine, it was like having electricity running though me, like those golden eyes stared straight through to my soul. I didn't like it at all.

"So, can I ask what's going to happen now?" I asked trying to get someone else to speak.

"Well we still have a couple weeks of vacation left but we can't stay here. Too many people can recognize Catherine." Esme said. She seemed so warm and caring when she smiled at me.

"I guess we're going to Alaska then?" Edward said.

"Alaska it is" Carlisle replied with a nod of his head. "I'll call Tania and let her know we're coming. It'll be nice to see them all again. It's been awhile since we all had a chance to visit. Everyone, let's start packing, Renesmee will you take care of getting the tickets please, Alice, I assume you already have a bag for Miss Catherine? Of course, go ahead and get her ready."

Alice smiled happily, took me by the hand, and pulled me into an adjacent room. "I hope I got your size right" she said pulling out skirts, tops, dresses in hundreds of different styles. I grimaced at the girly ruffles, bright colors and flashy designs. These were not my style.

"Uh, not to seem rude, but do you have just jeans and a sweat shirt? I don't like fancy clothes" I said. Alice turned to me with pursed lips. "Come on, you looked awful when you first came. You're a pretty girl, show off some."

"Really, jeans and a sweat shirt please"

"But you're so cute! Let me do something with your hair and I'll dress you up really pretty."

"Damn it I want jeans and my sweat shirt!"

"And I want you to wear this!" she insisted holding up a little black dress with spaghetti straps and ruffles. I felt a vein pop up on my forehead as I ripped the door off the hinges. "DAMN IT I'M NOT WEARING A FUCKING GIRLY ASS DRESS! LET ME OUT OF HERE! RAPE RAPE RAPE!" The others shot me odd glances; Emmett just shook his head and laughed. Eventually, after I threw my temper tantrum, Alice finally conceded defeat and fished out a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. I asked if they had my old clothes, the ones I had been wearing when they found me, but apparently they were too torn and blood stained to be worn. An hour or so passed before everyone was packed and ready to go. It seemed like they could have moved much faster, but I could tell they were in no big hurry. It wasn't like they had an uncontrollable new born to deal with like they expected. I sat down on the couch and watched as they moved gracefully from room to room. Did I move that gracefully now? They were so quick yet they never faltered. I couldn't help but watch. I was so absorbed in them if I was still human I would never have noticed Emmett sit down beside me.

"You're going to have to learn to fidget some. You sit too still," he said smiling. I probably would have flinched, but I just turned to face him as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I did not respond and just looked at him. He was huge, like a grizzly bear but he seemed so sweet, more like a teddy bear.

His smile fell when I remained silent and he moved back a little bit and leaned against the other arm of the couch. "I don't bite much, I promise."

"Oh really? Well how did I end up this way?" I responded smirking. He looked away, obviously thinking I was upset. "I was joking, damn, get a sense of humor"

He turned back to me smiling happily. He looked so ecstatic just knowing I wasn't upset. It was weird. I didn't like the fluttering I got in my stomach when he smiled at me like that. I put my elbow on the arm of the couch and rested my chin in my hand, staring out of a nearby window. It was dark and cloudy outside, a lot like my worst memories. I hated days like this. It reminded me too much of them. It was dark and rainy the day my mother left my father and me for another man. It was stormy the first night I came home to my father drunk and violent. It was dark like this the first night I ran away and spent all night on the shitty streets of this town. It was raining the night-was it only three days ago? It feels like so much longer, years, decades, the memories are all grainy and faded, cloudy. It was dark and pouring down rain, I know because I fell into a puddle, it turned red with my blood, it hurt so badly, the beating, the stabbing, the kicking, and then it all stopped. I heard them screaming, yea, screaming as they ran, it was all starting to come back. I remember feeling someone walking towards me, but I was too weak to lift my head. Someone picked me up, holding me in a sitting position; an apology was uttered before their teeth sank into my neck. It didn't hurt that much, compared to the rest of my throbbing body but then the hell fire started. They brought me back here. Damn that seems like so long ago.

"Hey" I asked quietly, turning back to the grizzly vampire beside me. "Why did you save me?" My eyes meet his amber yellow ones; they were pretty, deep, like staring through a rum bottle into someone's soul. Of course, I would relate a moment like this to liquor. A moment past but it felt like longer before he broke our gaze and looked down at the floor. "I don't know" he replied. "I just....couldn't leave you there. I couldn't let you die like a stray cat on the streets."

I snorted at his response as I rested my arm on my knees. I smiled sickly down at the floor. "I am a stray cat. I should have died like one" I watched from the corner of my eye as he sat up straight and stared at me.

"No! No one should die like that."

"Heh, you obviously don't get it. People die like that every single day. Every moment someone else is killed. I'd just be another number. I'm nothing. My father's too damn drunk to know I exist. My mother hasn't cared about me in years. My gang only loves me as long as I can fight. What do I matter?" I asked glaring at him. He didn't get it. His happy little family was disgusting. I'd be leaving them as soon as I got the hang of this vampire shit.

"Emmett, we're ready to leave" Rosalie said before he could respond. He stood and headed for the door, Rosalie stopping him momentarily to place a kiss on his neck, glaring at me while she did it. Stupid bitch, I didn't want her dick. I smiled at the thought. At least I hadn't lost my evilness.

We all headed downstairs and as Emmett and Rosalie check out, the rest of the group headed out to a bunch of expensive looking cars. Trunks where opened and luggage was thrown in, there was a shiny silver Volvo, a red sports card, and a yellow Porsche. Jasper and Alice climbed into the Porsche with Carlisle and Esme in the back seat. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee where in the Volvo and I was left looking around clueless. Should I go with them? Or do I just take off on my own? I could make my escape now and never have to deal with them. I twitched as I sensed someone coming up behind me. It was Emmett, Rosalie having gone ahead to the red sports car.

"Hey, Catherine come ride with us" he said smiling. I watched him a second, feeling that weird flutter in my stomach. I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I climbed into the back of the sports car after getting a dirty look from Rosalie. I glared back rolling my eyes.

After Emmett got in, everyone pulled out, pedal to the metal. For a moment I was a little startled, but then I relaxed, it wasn't the first time I was in a convoy of cars breaking the speed limit. It was however, the first time I was in a convoy of cars that individually cost more than most people made in a year. Silence filled the car, neither Rosalie or Emmett spoke and I didn't have anything to say. After a few moments, I silently rested my head against the window; I wasn't tired, it was just normal for me. I crossed my arms and legs and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. I began dreaming almost immediately. I was in old time clothes, a simple cotton dress that covered me from head to toe. It was warm, mid summer. I was in a simple country town, standing on the front porch of a general store. This was a familiar place to me, even though I had never seen it before. I was sweeping the front porch when someone came up and grabbed me from behind.

"Kitty! What are you doing out here working. You should be sitting up in your palace like the queen you deserve to be" someone said in a teasing voice as they sat me back on my feet. I laughed, like this was a typical ritual. I turned around and looked up at someone. I couldn't see their face, but I knew them and my heart filled with love for them as I smiled. They smiled back as they leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Where are you going?" I asked smiling even more.

"Next town over is having bear trouble" He replied, his voice was rough but light and playful with a bit of a southern drawl. I liked it.

"You're going to get yourself killed on of these days with your damn bear hunting" I replied sitting the broom down. I sat down in one of the rocking chairs and began to slowly rock as a breeze came through, rustling the trees. He chose to remain standing, leaning against one of the supports holding up the porch roof.

"That's not gonna happen Kitty, you and I both know I'm the best when it comes to bear hunting"

"Even the experts make mistakes"

"I won't Kitty"

"Lies"

"Will you stop being stubborn. I'll be fine. I'm young and healthy and I'll quit before I get to old to do it. I'm not even 20 yet; I've barely hit my prime."

"Yea, well it's going to be awful to die in your prime"

"Now will you quit that kind of talk, you're going to jinx me. Besides, I don't plan to die till I marry you"

"Yea and when's that gonna be?"

"Right after I get back from getting this bear. I plan to use the reward money to get the ring if you must know"

I stopped my rocking and looked up at him for a moment, studying his facial expressions. "And what makes you think I'd say yes to someone stupid enough to be a bear trapper for a living? Why don't I just take Papa's advice and marry someone that will take over the general store when he dies? I do have some responsibility as his only daughter." I didn't look away as I spoke. Even thought it was killing me to think that anything would come between us.

"I don't plan to hunt bears after this one. After this, I'm done Kitty I swear. I've already talked to your Pa, he's agreed to let me marry you, if you'll have me of course."

We never broke eye contact. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew what he was asking with them 'Will you marry me?'. It echoed between us in the silence. Slowly I stood up, breaking our eye contact. Without a second thought I closed the distance between us and jumped up into his arms laughing and crying as I hugged his neck. He laughed too and hugged me tight, burying his face in the crook of my neck, spinning me around and around on the porch of what was soon to be our general store.

"Hey, Katie, we're here" someone said waking me from my sleep. Emmett had pushed the seat forward so I could get out. I stared at him a moment before getting out of the car. We were in a state park somewhere. I raised an eyebrow in question. 'Why the hell are we here?'

"Hunting trip" Edward replied. "We're not normal vampires. We don't prey upon humans, just animals"

A little shiver ran down my spine and an aching dryness appeared in the back of my throat. "Whatever" I said. They all fell in line as Jacob disappeared behind a bush and reappeared a few moments later as a large wolf, a pair of jean shorts attached to the animal's thigh. As everyone was talking and getting ready to go, Emmett came over to me. "Follow close okay? You'll be coming with me for your first hunting" he said patting me on the shoulder, I could fee the daggers being shot into the back of my head. I rolled my eyes and simply nodded walking off on my own, to sit on the sidewalk of the parking lot.

I watched them talk quietly amongst themselves, I could hear them but I choose to just shut it out. After a few moments, Jasper and Alice took on in one direction, Bella and Edward in another, Carlisle Esme and Rosalie to the left, Jacob and Renesmee to the right. Emmett came over to me and held out a hand, I ignored it getting to my feet on my own. I cracked my neck loudly and stretched the muscles in my back, not out of need but out of habit. "Lead the way"

He smiled and took off running. I followed behind him, momentarily amazed at how fast I ran with such little effort. "So what do you think of being a vampire so far?" he asked. He ran so gracefully for someone his size. "Eh, I don't really have an opinion… I guess I'm just used to rolling with the punches"

"Do you think you'll miss being human?"

"What's there to miss?"

"Your mother?"

"She ran off with another man. She wouldn't notice if I dropped dead in front of her"

"What about your dad?" he suggested

"Too drunk to write his own name."

"Friends?"

"Don't have any"

"Boyfriend"

"Peh, yea every guy wants to bring home a gang girl to meet mom"

"Well there has to be someone you're going to miss" he said looking over his shoulder at me. I laughed. "Yea, try again. I'm a loner, a solitary tiger, a stray cat. I have no family, no friends, and no future. Fuck, I was gonna die young, alone and unloved, didn't know it'd be this soon though."

We came to a clearing and he stopped so abruptly I ran a few yards further before turning back and stopping in front of him. "So you don't really care about becoming a vampire?"

I cocked an eyebrow a little throw off by his question. "Why would I be? I get to stay young forever. I'm assuming I can do as I please now. It doesn't really matter to me what I do with my life. Maybe now that I'm immortal, I can do something with it. It sure beats the hell out of dying in the gutters"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! This is the first story that I've posted in awhile so please forgive me. Though I have to say I think my style's developed quite a bit in the last year or so. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of my little fic here. Please be honest and provide constructive criticism. I accept anonymous reviews!**

**The hunting was amazing. It was like the animal that had been lying dormant in side of me for all those years finally broke loose. The feeling of blood rushing down my throat and cooling the tight burning was a thrill greater than I had ever felt. I wanted more; I never wanted to stop. After my third kill, Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, jerking me back to reality. I left the deer carcass without a second thought and stood; I glanced over in a nearby lake and frowned. I was covered in blood. I looked over at Emmett who was spotless. **

"**Damn, which one of us was killing bears?" I asked pulling my sweatshirt off and stepped over to the lake. I cupped the clean water in my hands and splashed it on my face, watching the little puddle turn red. Once I was sure most of the blood was gone, I dried my face, arms and chest with a clean spot on my sweatshirt, the rich blue fabric had been stained to the point it was unsalvageable. I finished drying off and threw the shirt away. **

"**So, anything else we need out here or is it time to go back?" I asked turning back to Emmett. He was watching me, his eyes no longer the deep black they once where. I watched as his eyes traveled along me slow from the top of my chocolate brown hair down my black tank top, jeans and ending at my shoes, making me shiver slightly under his examination. **

**After what seemed like an eternity had passed, hell it could have for all it would matter, before he finally smile. "Nah, nothing else really, as long as you're full, let's head back" with that he turned and took off, I shook myself out of the little trance and followed. It still amazed me how little energy it took to run so quickly, how the slightly movement sent me barreling left right up or down. I was starting to like this—really like it, in fact. We returned to the parking lot, but no one else was back. "Where'd they go to?" I asked pulling myself up to sit on the hood of the red sports car. Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't do that; Rose will kill you if you scratch her car."**

**I snorted loudly, rolling my eyes. "I'm so fucking scared of a stuck up blondie with a fucked up attitude."**

"**Hey, don't talk about her like that."**

"**Why? What's the bitch ever done for me?"**

"**Seriously, lay off."**

"**Why? What do you care?"**

"**She's my mate and I don't want anyone talking shit about her."**

**At the word 'mate', something twisted deep within my chest. I let the argument drop with a simple 'hmp'. Why did I care? It was obvious there was something between them; why else would she be so protective? It's not like I wanted him. Then why was there an aching pain in my chest? I pushed the thought from my mind, choosing instead to try to fill the silence. **

"**So what's your story?" I asked, shifting back to rest my back against the windshield. He stared at me a second with a cocked eyebrow before sitting down on the curb. "Not much of a story, I went out bear hunting one day, lost my gun—bear nearly killed me—Rose found me, had Carlisle save me and I've been her mate ever since." He said leaning back lazily. I pulled a leg up and rested my arm on my knee as if I was holding a cigarette even though I had no craving for one.**

"**So what—you're like her bitch because she saved you? Because you're indebted to her?" I questioned.**

"**No, I care about her," Emmett replied, shaking his head. "We have a good time together. We've been married a couple times, enjoyed many honeymoons, and have had many passionate nights."**

**Again I snorted, "There's a difference between love and lust. Loving someone and wanting to fuck their brains out are two totally different things." Damn it, he's staring at me again, those deep amber pools were starting to piss me off. But was I pissed at him or the effect he had on me. Maybe I was just pissed at myself for the shiver that ran up my spine.**

**A loud screech filled the air causing us both to jump. I looked down and realized my nails had dug into the red metal of the sports car, leaving deep dented scratches in the metal. "Shit, did I do that?" I asked pulling my hand up. I looked and sure enough, the red paint and scratched off into my fingernails.**

**Emmett looked like he was going to bust out laughing but at the same time he was slightly worried. "Rose is going to kill you," he said getting up to examine the damage. As he stood, Jacob, Edward, Bella and Renesmee came through the clearing followed by the remaining members of the family. **

**I slid off the hood of the car and walked away, looking totally innocent. Wasn't the first time I had vandalized a car, at least this time it wasn't on purpose. I watched as the wolf Jacob ducked behind a bush and reemerged dressed in the jean shorts. "So, what's the plan now?" I asked walking over to the group. The all looked at me for a moment before Alice spoke up. **

"**We're going to head up to Alaska so you can meet some extended members of our family. They're vegetarian vampires as well." She said smiling. "I'm glad to see you got rid of that ungodly sweat shirt. You're much cuter without it."**

"**Thanks for saying I looked ugly with it on" I replied turning and walking away. A small chuckle resounded through the group. I looked up to see that Rosalie had pulled Emmett off to the side and had her arms around his waist in a death grip, glaring at me over his shoulders. **

'**Tsk, bitch I'm glad I fucked up your car. Maybe I should 'accidentally' punch out a couple windows and flatten some tires' I thought rolling my eyes. **

"**Let's go Rosalie," Carlisle said. Everyone else was already climbing into their cars. I smirked secretly to myself as I got into the back of the red sports cards and rested my head against the window, pretending to sleep. I heard the two vampires approach, even though it was silent. Emmett climbed into the passenger seat, probably wanting to avoid the skank's reaction. As she crossed in front of the car, I heard her stop. 'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE HOOD OF MY CAR?!' She screeched like a banshee out of hell. **

"**Chill Rose, it'll be okay," Emmett said waving her into the car. "We'll get it fixed when we get to Tanya's" I want to smile but I keep the calm peaceful face of sleep, silently laughing to myself. I can almost feel Rosalie staring daggers at me as she complied, climbing into the car, God how I wanted to open my eyes and enjoy the look on her face. **

**We drove on, hours and hours, I wasn't really paying attention, I just pretend to sleep. Eventually, I did get to sleep. I went back to the scene of my previous dream. But this time it was different. It was a wet rainy night, I was looking out through a window above the store. I was worried, he had been gone too long. Even if he was having trouble it wouldn't take him this long. That's why Papa and some others had gone to look for him. Maybe the bad weather had held him up. Maybe he was having trouble getting the rewards money. So many different possibilities ran through my mind. Finally, saw three horses come trotting down the main street and I rushed downstairs, out of the store and into the rain. **

"**Papa! What happened? Where is he? What was taking so long?" I yelled over the thunder. My father dismounted and looked at me sadly, the water running off the brim of his hat. He reached into one of his saddlebags and pulled out a bloody mangled shirt. "I'm sorry Kitty," he said. My eyes widened as I reached out with shaky hands. I took the shirt and pulled it close to me. No, this couldn't be. He wouldn't make a mistake. He promised. He promised he be back. We were supposed to get married. We were going to be together forever, have little babies with dark brown hair, sit on the porch together rocking when we got old. He had to be coming back. He couldn't be dead. No, please God no don't let him be gone. **

**I pressed my face into the shreds of cloth and cried. That was all I could do was stand out in the rain and cry. I fell to my knees, my father tried to catch me but my limp frame just fell through his arms into the mud. It wasn't long after that I passed out. **

**My eyes flicked open; I was back in the present day. It was well passed dark, and apparently, we had stopped some hours before and changed cars. I was now in the front passenger seat of the red sports car. Rosalie was no longer driving, in fact, she wasn't even present, I looked into the back seat and there was Renesmee and Jacob curled up asleep. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Hey there" I turned to see Emmett behind the wheel. **

"**Hey," I replied, not believing Blondie would leave her dick alone with someone she obviously didn't trust. "What happened to you're 'mate'?" I asked spitting out the last word like it left a bad taste in my mouth. He noticed but choose to ignore it. **

"**We took a pit stop for Jacob to get something to eat for him and Renesmee, and they wanted to put all the sleepers in the same car. Rosalie and Jacob don't get along to well; they're both overly possessive of 'the baby'." He said laughing a little as indicated Renesmee as 'the baby'. I cocked an eyebrow assuming there was a long history behind that, and I knew I didn't want to know about. Honestly the less I knew about these people and their story the better off I was. Knowing people to well made you get attached to them, and when you were attached it was harder to leave. I knew it was only a matter of time before they decided I was too much trouble and ditched me somewhere. So it was probably better to just leave, than to get comfortable only to be sent away. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window into the inky blackness.**

"**So where are we at?" I asked trying to break some of the silence. **

"**About half way through Canada, we'll probably be at Tanya's by tomorrow night at the latest." Emmett replied. **

"**What are we going to do when we get there? Who's Tanya anyway?"**

"**Tanya is part of the Denali Coven. We consider them part of our extended family. There are five of them total. Tania is the only one that's not bonded with anyone. Then there's Kate she's bonded with Alistair and then there's Eleazar and Carmen. There are all good people. We'll explain everything to you when we get there. About our world, the vampire hierarchy and things like that." He explained. I listened, feigning disinterest. **

**As much as I hated to admit it I was excited to meet this extended vampire family. I wanted to know that this tiny group of creatures wasn't the only ones in existence. I wanted to know this wasn't all a dream. I needed to know that what I am is real and that I just haven't completely lost my mind. That the bottle to the head hadn't totally fired my mind. **

**A/N: My internet is currently down so this probably won't be posted for awhile so my apologies. The nice part about his is that you'll get a few chapters at once when I do get to post them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Internet is still down and I've had a small case of writers block so I haven't gotten as much done on this as I would have liked. School is also starting back up soon so I may not have as much time to write as I would like. Regardless I'll try to get new chapters up as quickly as I can, while still ensuring the quality of my work. Please review and thanks for your comments. ^^ **

**As Emmett predicted we arrived at in a large snow covered house. As our convoy pulled up in the drive, I saw Jacobs head shoot up. "Hmm we there?" he asked groggily sitting up disturbing Renesme in the process. **

"**Mmmm, what's going on?" she yawned rubbing her eyes . Jacob smiled and smoothed her golden blonde curls. **

"**Good morning. How did you sleep?" the werewolf asked pushing her close enough to kiss the top of her forehead. **

"**I slept fine. Are we at Tanya's?" Renesme asked smiling hugging him. I rolled my eyes at their cute antic and opened my door. I stepped out, surprised that the cold didn't even chill me. The sound of crunching snow alerted me to the others climbing from their vehicles. **

"**Emmett" Carlisle said as he opened the trunk of the Porsche. "Why don't you take Katie inside? Introduce her to the Denali's, they're waiting inside." Emmett nodded and stepped around to my side of the car. He placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me up the front steps. I shrugged him off and walked the rest of the way on my own. I raised my hand to knock but he stopped me. "They know we're here" Emmett said with a smile. He turned the knob and walked inside, kicking the snow from his shoes. I followed him, doing the same. Five vampires stood before me. I looked over each one carefully. They seemed calm enough, I could seem the animal blood on their breathe and surprisingly, I was able to handle the sudden tightening in my throat. **

"**Hey there everyone." Emmett said again putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me in front of his, his other hand falling on the opposite shoulder. "This is Katie, the newest member of our coven. Katie, this is Eleazar and his mate, Carmen and these are Carmen's sisters, Kate and Tanya." **

"'**Sup" I asked tilting my chin up slightly. I sized each one up. I could tell there was something special about Eleazar and Kate, but I assumed that I would find out in time. **

"**Welcome to the family" Carmen said stepping foreword and taking my hands in hers. Eleazar was close behind her, obviously not trusting me. He echoed he welcome as did Kate and Tanya.**

"**Uh, thanks, I guess" I replied. Carmen was very warm and maternal, a little like Esme. I still didn't like this. I'm not used to the whole 'family vibe'. As I was growing more uncomfortable I was rescued by the rest of vampires as they came into the house. I was able to gently remove my hands from Carmen's and move away. As Carlisle and the others where greeting the Denali's I slowly inched my way out of the room. I let out a deep sigh of relief even though I didn't feel the need for more air, it just felt like the natural thing to do. I walked down a hallway or two and headed out onto a back porch. Snow covered the ground and there was ice hanging from the roof, but even in just a tank top and jeans, I wasn't cold. I walked to the very edge of the deck and looked out into the wilderness. It was so quiet and peaceful, not like the constant noise and chaos of the city that I had grown up in. **

'**I got to get the fuck out of here soon' I thought to myself. Again I sighed. I had to start making plans. I didn't know what this new life would mean for me, that's the only reason I would stick around with them. Once I understood how this life worked, what the rules of this new world were, I was gone. The sound of a door opening and snow crunching caught my attention. I turned to see Edward coming out. He was looking at me in a knowing manner, like he knew what was happening inside my head. I arched and eyebrow and turned back to stare out into the frozen woods.**

**He came to stand beside me and that's how we stayed for a few moments. For a moment, it surprised me how easy the silence was, usually it would drive me crazy but it wasn't as much of an issue now. It was just a chance for my open mind to take in information and process it carefully. I watched Edward Cullen from the corner of my eye. He was different from Emmett. He was strong, no doubt, that much I could feel, but his lithe figure spoke more of speed than brut strength. He was smart too, I could feel it. Even though he wasn't looking at me he was sizing me up, I didn't have to be a vampire to tell you that. I've always been sensitive to people, part of staying alive on the street was paying attention to those around you. 'The fuck did he come out here for if he's not going to say anything' I wondered to myself.**

"**I assure you I mean to say something" Edward said. I turn towards him watching him carefully. **

'**The hell?' I thought.**

"**I'm a mind reader, I know what your thinking Katie.' He said smiling.**

"**What the fuck? First your coven's got a psychic and now a mind reader too? What the hell else can ya'll do?" I asked loudly. Edward laughed. "Calm down. There's no need to react so strongly."**

"**Yea, first I find out that I'm a vampire, then I find out one can see the future, and now one can read mines. Everything's fucking peachy and normal in my corner of crazy town" I muttered. "Anything else you want to tell me?"**

"**Well, Jasper can influence emotions. Bella produces a shield, as you know Renesmee can project images into your mind, Eleazar can sense the powers of other vampires and Kate can electrocute people." Edward replied obviously amused. **

"**Damn…." I replied. Then the thought crossed my mind. Why didn't I have anything special? Not that it wasn't surprising, I wasn't special. I was a thug. A trash gang girl that didn't mean shit to anyone. Of course there wasn't anything amazing about me. **

"**So, you want to leave us?" Edward asked. The realization that he had been listening to my mind dawned on me. **

"**Yea, what's it to ya?" I asked glaring out of the corner of my eye. I wonder if he planned to stop me. **

"**I have not intention of preventing you from leaving us. We're not holding you captive. What you choose to do is entirely up to you." He replied, again reading my thoughts. Here he paused. "However, I would have you know that my brother, would react strongly to you leaving."**

**I turned to look out into the snow again. I didn't have to ask which brother he meant. After a moment, I spoke. "Tsk, you think I care? What other people feel is no concern to me. I look out for number one. Everyone else can suck it." With that, I hopped over the raining of the porch and sped away from house. I didn't want to be around these people. I don't want to feel this damn family vibe. It was disgusting. It wasn't worth feeling this crap when all I wanted to was to be alone. I was meant to be alone, that much was obvious. I was a street kid. I'm not meant for a settled down life. This shit was for weak people that needed the company of others. I'm one of the strong ones. I can live alone and be perfectly fine.**

**I don't know how long I ran, but it felt like forever. Finally, I came to a frozen lake. I slowed and walked along the sides of it. Climbing over boulders and fallen trees until I found a spot that I wanted to be in. I sat down in the snow and leaned against the nearby tree. Slowly, my eyes began to close. I was soon drifting off to sleep. **

**I was back in my room lit only by a candle. I was in a long white dress. I wasn't the happy young girl, or anxious fiancé waiting for her boyfriend to return. I was empty and broken. A knock came on my door. I turned away from little box I held in my hands. "Its open" I said in a quiet voice. **

**The door slowly opened, my mother stepping inside. "Are you ready honey?" I nodded. I sat the box down and pulled the veil over my face. I was getting married today. To a man I didn't love and he knew this. He wasn't marrying me for love. He was marrying me for my father's money. I was marrying him to make my family happy. I would do my duties as a wife, but I would never love him. I had lost the ability to feel anything. The one I love was dead. I died with him that night. Now all I had left was this box with the shards of his shirt. **

"**Kitty" my mother said. My name was repeated over and over again. Finally, my eyes opened and I was back in this snow covered clearing. I looked up to see Emmett standing over me. **

"**What are you doing sleeping in the snow?" He asked smiling. I stared up at him saying nothing. I just stared at his mouth. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to him to smile for me forever. I wanted that smile to be mine always. The thought scared me and I immediately shook it from my mind.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked standing up and brushing the snow from my clothes. They were soaked all the way through but I didn't really care. **

"**I came to bring you back. Why'd you take off like that?"**

**I stopped. Anyone else I would have told them straight out that I was leaving. Anyone else I would have never lied. I had no reason to. I did my own thing regardless. "I just wanted to get away"**

**Emmett's smile faded a little. "Oh? Did something happen?"**

"**No, I'm just not used to this" I replied looking away from him. His head tilted slightly to the side. **

"**Don't worry, I know it takes a bit to take all of this in. But don't worry, it'll get better. I promise" Emmett said smiling. He grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets head back. Everyone still wants to get to know you". I lead me back to the house and I followed, like an obedient puppy. I didn't understand this power he had over me but I knew I had to break away from it. I couldn't let someone take my heart. I had seen too many strong women broken by men and I refused to let that happen to me.**

**A/N: Internet's back! I hope you like this newest chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Please tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone ^^ Sorry chapter three was so short. I'll try to make this one a little longer and get it done as quickly as possible. Sorry for taking so long. Dual Psychology gives me a lot of homework.

I don't know why I let Emmett lead me back into this. I really hated this. Sitting here in this warn comfortable living room surrounded by people in clean expensive clothes. I felt out of place, in my ripped jeans and soccer sweat shirt. Of course I had to fight Alice for it again. I wonder how long this would go on before she finally gave in and stopped trying to dress me like some high class girl living on Daddy's money. Ah well, she'd learn sooner or later.

"So, Miss Catherine," Eleazar began interrupting my thoughts. "Tell me, do you know about your powers yet?"

I cocked an eyebrow as the rest of the vampires turn their attention him as well. "What do you mean powers? There's nothing special about me." I replied leaning back into the chair and crossing my arms. I watched as Eleazar stared intently into my still blood red eyes, his where a topaz, the same as the Cullen's. He stared at me for several moments, studying me. I stared back my gaze never faltering.

"You are very special my dear. I've never met someone with your ability" he said breaking the silence and our gaze. "You are a mind reader of sorts. You are able to tap into the memories of others. Their past selves, their experiences, even who they were in past lives, you can see it all."

My eyes widened slightly. This dude was out of his mind. "I hate to tell you but your powers are failing you. I can't do that"

He smiled softly. "You don't realize it but you can. Please, stand" he stood up and I eyed him warily before doing the same. He stepped towards me but I held my ground, waiting curiously to see what he would do. He reached forward, slowly making sure that his peaceful intentions were know, before taking both my hands and lifting them to his head. "Close your eyes and relax, like your about to sleep" I did as I was told and almost immediately, I felt myself slipping into sleep. Then, suddenly images of Eleazar, dressed in a long black coat walking beside three powerful vampires and others, dressed similarly. The images then flashed to him, meeting Carmen and I could feel the love welling up inside of him, then flashing to when they joined the Denali coven. There used to be more of them, another sister and a mother. Then a black vampire, with a heavy accent, came and I saw the other sister fall in love with him. Then the sister left, then with a group of other vampires, many of them, standing against the ones with long black coats and watching the sister being killed.

Suddenly the images stopped as Eleazar removed his hands and my eye flew open. I jerked my arms away and stumbled backwards, flipping over the chair and landing on my ass. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!?!?!" I screamed scooting backwards until my back hit the wall, I kept trying to go further back, leaving a large hole in the dry wall.

"What happened?" Emmett asked jumping up. He looked back and forth between Eleazar and I, obviously concerned. I looked over at Rosalie, any other time I would have enjoyed the look of utter disgust on her face, but I was too freaked out to take pleasure in it.

Eleazar chuckled lightly to himself. "Now do you understand? You're able to see the memories of others, but through touch. The 'sleep' you enter isn't truly sleep. It's best described as a trance where you trace your past life, or possibly pasted lives. Within theory, its possible that you could see not only someone's past experiences within this life, but also of any preceding life."

I sat staring at the vampire before me. All my dreams were really memories? Was I the reincarnation of Kitty? Who was this girl who lost her lover in a bear attack? None of it made sense. It was so confusing. How could I have powers of any kind? There wasn't anything special about me. But if it wasn't true then why had I been able to see all those images from Eleazar? I let out a groan and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead against my knees. Was it possible for vampires to puke? I don't know how long I stayed there, I was lost in my own mind which was swirling with questions and possibilities that even my new more open, clearer mind couldn't keep straight. I must have started rocking at some point, because the next thing I knew, someone placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned my head to the side just enough to see Emmett kneeling beside me, looking worried.

"You okay?" he asked. I looked at this hand on my shoulder. I could feel the power and strength in his hand. He was so much bigger than me, he could snap my shoulder with ease before I even had a chance to react. But he was so gentle, like a big teddy bear. He wasn't anything like his appearance suggested. Was I like that? Was I more than a broken stray cat? But then what was I? Who was I? This was always a part of me I had understood, I knew who I was, how could I question that now? I could feel tears welling in my eyes. This was so frustrating, not being able to understand what was happening to me, being so out of control of what was happening. I hate this.

"Kitty?" Emmett said again.

My head snapped up to look at him in the eyes. "What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Katie" he said.

"No you didn't, you called me Kitty. Why did you call me that?"

"No reason. Its just another variation of Catherine right?" he said again. I could tell he was lying. He was hiding something. I wanted to know what. For some reason, the thought of that pissed me off. I threw my hand out and took yet another chunk of dry wall out. I stood up abruptly, making Jasper jump up quickly, he was waiting for me to snap and lose control.

"Cool your shit, I'm going to do something. Don't fucking ask me what, just something. This is fricken bullshit" I left the room and headed up stairs. I sniffed around, following my nose to the room that held my stuff. I entered, and at first the absence of a bed put me off. But then I remembered normal vampires don't sleep. I pulled the suitcase off the couch in the room and laid down on it.

Again, time was lost to me as I sat staring at the ceiling. My mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. I didn't know what I was looking for. I was still trying to absorb this new world I was apart of, now I had to accept that I had some were hocus pocus psychic ability bull crap and to top it all off, I didn't even know who I was anymore. After an eternity had passed, I let out a growl of frustration, flipping over and burying my face into one of the decorative pillows I had been resting my head on. I let a deep angry growl escape from deep within my throat.

I let my anger out in that growl before relaxing down into the pillow. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off into sleep. I stopped for a moment, wondering if I wanted to explore this part of me or not. Who was this person? Was I her reincarnation? I had heard my friend talk about this before but I always thought it was a bunch of bull. Then again, I thought real life vampires were bull too. Honestly, what did I have to lose at this point?

I let myself go, drifting back into a world I knew but had never been to. I had been married for about a year now. I was standing on the front porch of the general store sweeping the steps. My husband was inside taking care of some customers. He didn't like me to work in the store, I was too stoic now a days. I never said more than what was necessary and most people thought something had snapped inside my head. Those damn fools. My mind was perfectly fine, it was my heart that was broken. It was gone. The only reason I kept living was for my daughter. I stopped sweeping, and lifted my hand to my tight round stomach. I sighed. I could feel her growing and kicking. I smiled warmly. I knew she wouldn't be the daughter of my dreams, with dark brown hair like mine and those endless brown eyes that I loved so much. Not the creepy hazel eyes of my husband.

Suddenly, the scene changed. It was a few days later and it was still raining. I was in bed, in a white nightgown, the pain in my stomach was unbearable. It felt like I was being ripped in half. One of the women from the town was at the foot of the bed, holding my legs open and bent telling me to push. I did as she asked screaming in pain, silently praying to that damn unmerciful God that he wouldn't take my baby too. I had been doing this for days, I was so tired. I wanted this to be over. I was pushing, harder and harder, the pain was getting worse. I looked down towards the woman, why was there so much blood? She just kept telling me to push, so that's what I did. Every second felt like an eternity. This was taking too long. I was so tired and so weak. I couldn't keep this up much longer. With a final scream, the woman gave out a cry of joy. "Mrs. Kitty! It's a girl! Such a pretty little girl! And look at them big brown eyes just like her Mama's"

I fell back against the pillows panting. I was so tired. I felt so weak, but I held my arms out for my baby anyway. They placed her on my chest and I held her tight. "Catherine. My little Catherine" I whispered softly. I closed my eyes, I just wanted to rest a minute. Before I knew it, I was gone. I was floating outside my body, my arms limp around my new born daughter. I watched the funeral happen. My husband, holding my daughter in his arms as they buried my body.

The rest came in flashes. My daughter grew up, and I was reincarnated as her daughter. And that's how I passed. For generations and generations, I became my own granddaughter. Over and over again. I don't know what I kept coming back, but I knew I was looking for someone. I wanted to find him again. Don't ask me how I knew he was still out there, but I did. Maybe he was being reincarnated as I was. Maybe he would find me in the end. All I knew is that I needed to find him. My life, any of my lives, weren't complete without him. So I kept searching, searching, searching. Always looking for that one true love and always having it elude my grasp. Then, I finally made it to this body. Maybe I was frustrated. Maybe I was angry at him for leaving me always searching. Maybe I was just tired of looking. I wanted to end this cycle. That's why I'm a stray cat. I wanted to die young, before I had a chance to have another daughter that held the cursed name Catherine.

My eyes flickered open and I was back in that spare bed room. I sat up and let out a long sigh. I pulled my knees up and rested my forehead on them. 'Who am I?' I asked myself. I hated this. All my life I never questioned my existence. Now, here I was finding out I'm my own great-great-great-great grandmother. I ran my fingers up into my hair and I felt my body jerk as a sob escaped my body. Fuck my life.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. "What?" I barked, my voice cracking.

"Kitty?"

"No, your fucking mother." The door opened and Emmett entered. He looked at me and saw the frustration, pain and who the hell else knew what reflecting in my eyes. "What?" I asked again, glaring at him. I didn't want anyone around me. I wanted to just sit and rot in my own little piece of hell.

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping further into the room, closer to me.

"I'm fine. Go away" I replied resting my head back into my knees. I was hoping just tuning him out and giving him the cold shoulder would discourage him from asking any more questions.

"Then why are you crying?" Emmett moved closer, kneeling down

A/N: Well I hope you like it. ^^ Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry still crazy with school, trying my best to get everything done. Also, my internets been out, really sorry this is taking so long to get out there. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to keep chapters coming!

I don't know when I fell asleep curled against Emmett's hard, warm chest all I know is when I woke up, I was alone in that room, tucked under the covers, with his scent filling the pillow I laid on. I rolled over and thought back to the night before, burying my nose in the pillow, inhaling that heavy pine scent that permeated off of Emmett. I closed my eyes and thought of the dream from the night before. Now that I understood what I was really seeing I was beginning to understand them more; though I still didn't know who I really was. This thought still scared me more than anything. I had to figure this out. I couldn't life my new endless life without a sense of my own identity. I would much rather be dead.

I decided to let it go for a moment and simply try to remember what happened as I sat crying like a two year old. How long Emmett rocked me I don't know, I just remember his warm scent flooding my nose, his strong, hard arms all around me, his rough hands softly stroking my hair and his deep sweet voice comforting me softly. When my sobs eventually began to turn to sniffles, Emmett didn't let me go and I never attempted to pull away or unwrap my arms from his neck. I remember feeling my eyes flutter as a small yawn escaped my lip. I guess he took this as a sign that I was tiring, because he stood, me still curled in his arms and walked over to the bed, why it was in a house of unsleeping vampires I don't understand, but I wasn't really in the mindset to be asking questions. He held me with one arm as he used the other to pull back the covers and gently settle me between the sheets. After flipping the covers back over me, Emmett began to pull back, but I didn't relinquish my grip. I loosened my arms just enough so he could pull back far enough for me to look into his eyes.

Nothing was said, but I don't think it had to. Emmett knew I didn't want him to leave yet, why else would he have stayed, he had already been with me too long, and he had to know that the longer he stayed the more likely it was that we would be caught. He knew the risks, but he stayed anyway. He knelt down by the side of the bed and rested his head on the same pillow as mine. He rested his hand on my cheek and continued to gently stroke my face. I think I smiled and let out a soft sigh as I fell asleep. I don't know how long he stayed after that. I kept getting the feeling he stayed a bit longer, just watching me sleep. Did I feel him press his lips to my forehead and nuzzle his nose into my hair? Was that wishful thinking? Or a dream that was too good to come true? Fuck if I knew at this point.

I let a growl escape my throat as I threw back the covers, I looked around the room and saw the suitcase Alice had packed for me sitting beside the bed. With a grunt, I stood up and flipped it up onto the messy bed. I opened it and grimaced in disgust. She had filled it with all different types of flashy, ruffled and brightly colored clothes. I closed the suitcase and let out a frustrated sigh.

I left the suitcase on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on only the cold water, which still felt strangely warm against my skin. I let the warm cold water pour down over my head and trickle down my body, still replaying through my mind all that I had learned. I was the reincarnation of a distant grandmother, my soul was searching for the reincarnation of my lost lover and there was no way I'd ever be completely happy until I had found him. But no pressure right? Another frustrated sigh escaped my mouth. I turned off the water and stepped out onto the bathmat just as there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hang on a second" I called pulling a towel off the rack and wrapping it around myself. I could tell by the sickening smell of roses who it was. I opened the door to see my worse nightmare standing in my door way.

"Good morning" Rosalie said with a smile that made me want to break her face.

"Morning" I replied returning the same smile. She looked me up and down as if eyeing her challenger in a fight. "Can I help you?" I asked after a few moments of her inspection.

"No, not really, Bella wanted me to bring you these. She knows how Alice is about clothes, and she assumed that you wouldn't be happy with the ones she picked for you." the blonde replied. She held out a bundle of clothes to me which I took.

"Thanks" I said before turning and closing the door in her face. Bitch. I threw off the towel and looked through the clothes that Bella had loaned me. It was a simple pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. Nothing amazing, but that worked for me. I pulled on the clothes and headed downstairs. The TV was on, some random newscaster was doing a story on teen violence. I rolled my eyes at the broadcast and looked around the room. No one else was really paying attention either. My nose twitched once allowing me to smell everyone present in the house, even those who weren't in the room. However, the one scent I was looking for eluded me, Emmett wasn't here. A second scanning of the room and quick intake of breath made me realize that Rosalie wasn't here either.

For a second, my un-beating heart skipped a beat. Had they left? Was Rosalie upset with his treatment of me? Out of the corner of my eye I saw bite trees ruffling. I shifted my body just enough to see out of the sliding glass door and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing just past the tree line, just far enough from the house that their quiet words were inaudible, even to another vampire.

"Rose is upset" Alice said appearing behind me. "They've been out there for quite awhile"

"Hmp" I replied. I could see Emmett's face, but Rosalie had her back to me. He didn't look happy. Their conversation was getting more and more heated by the second, to the point that the majority of the house was watching the display out of the corner of their eye, I was the only one blatantly staring. Suddenly, Rose reached out and slapped Emmett, her long nails leaving angry, red bleeding scratches across his face. Something within me snapped, and before I knew it, I had thrown myself through the glass door and was standing between the couple. I had Rosalie's wrist in my hand, bending it back to the point of almost breaking.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She screeched, angry dark eyes glaring into my soul. I returned her glare, never wavering in their intent bloody stare. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck and rip out her throat. To break every bone in her body, especially that disgusting hand that I held in mine, the hand that had broken the skin of my most important person. When Emmett had become this most important person I wasn't sure. All I knew is that some primal instinct within me made me want to protect him, the one that made me feel safe, the one I owed my existence to.

"Bitch! I'm talking to you! What the hell are you doing?" she shrilled. Again, I didn't answer. In a deep scratchy voice that I barely recognized as my own, I spoke very slowly. "If you ever touch him again, your life his mine" With a flip of my wrist, I punctuated my sentence by breaking her wrist backwards, the sickening sound of breaking bone filled the air. Rosalie screamed and fell to her knees. A twisted smiled brushed across my lips as I released her. I turned to face Emmett, his eyes were wide in shock, partly due to Rosalie slapping him, partly to my reaction.

"Are you alright?" I asked, surprised by the softness in my own voice. I reached up and brushed the tips of my fingers over the scratches that were already almost healed.

"I'm fine." He said. "Go back inside now."

I looked up at him questioningly, my eyes staring into his soft golden orbs. After a few minutes, I gave him a small smile and turned away, sending one final death look at Rosalie.


	6. Chapter 6

After I left Rosalie and Emmett in the woods, I hurried upstairs into my room. I inched the blinds over just enough to peek out and listened, not breathing. I could make out only the faintest murmurs, they knew they were being listened to so they kept their voices at an unheard of volume. I watched as Rosalie cracked her wrist back into the proper position and within a few minutes was using the now uninjured hand to point up at my window then back to Emmett. I growled softly inside myself, I wanted to jump through this window and break that finger, along with every bone in her body. They argued back and forth for several minutes, speaking quickly and quietly. Then they were silent, just staring at each other tensely. Rosalie turned quickly on her heels and walked back towards the house, Emmett followed.

As much as I wanted to, I resisted the urge to rush down the stairs as quickly as I could to find out what had happened. I made myself walk painfully to the top of the stairs. Quietly I looked over the railing. As soon as I did, everyone knew I was there, but all but Bella choose to ignore me. Bella turned her golden eyes up to me and gave a small smile as she locked eyes with me. Slowly, she dragged her eyes from mine and looked back at the center of the room. I followed her gaze with my bloody eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the middle of the room, close enough that they were both recognized as the center of attention, but far enough apart to show their disgust with each other.

"We're leaving" Rosalie said plainly. I tensed slightly at the work 'we'. Emmett was going with her?

"Are you sure about this Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" she replied. "We need some time alone" My nonexistent heart caught in my chest. Everything moved quickly after that. They did not pack anything; Rosalie just grabbed the keys to her shiny red sports car and headed out into the garage. As I heard the door open and the car start, I stepped over to the hall window and watched the car pull out. The blonde bitch looked up at me and smiled smugly. She paused for just a fraction of a second. Just long enough to mouth 'He's mine bitch," before slamming her foot down on the gas and burning out of the driveway.

I resisted the urge to throw myself through the window and rip her to pieces. There was no reason for me to stay here any longer. 'I don't know why I stayed in the first place' I though, immediately realizing it was a lie; I had stayed for Emmett. Now that he had left with Rosalie, it was obvious she was more important to him than I was. I entered the room allotted to me and rummaged around in the closet. I remembered seeing a average sized knap sack in here somewhere. When I finally found it, I walked down the hall to Bella and Edward's room, the knapsack over my shoulder, dragging the suitcase Alice packed behind me. I threw the suitcase on their bed and opened the drawer containing Bella's clothes. I grabbed them in handfuls, they obviously had enough money to afford more, and I didn't have anything, they could write it off as a charitable donation. Did vampires even pay taxes?

I emptied her drawers and stepped out of the room, only to find Jasper standing in the hallway, his arms crossed. I stood across from him, staring at him in the eyes, the knapsack over my shoulder. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Where are you intending to go," he asked, "And why are you taking Bella's clothing?"

"Does it really matter?" I replied. "And because that woman of yours doesn't understand that I'm not a human doll she can dress in frilly clothes." Jasper chuckled a little.

"Understandable, however, did you really think you could leave without any of us knowing?"

"Not really, but then again I don't really care. There isn't much you can do about it, now is there?" I asked cocking and eyebrow. "So, will you just leave me alone, or do I have to break every bone in your body?"

"Idol threats don't persuade me Miss Catherine" Jasper said, "No one intends to keep you here; however, it is my job to make sure our family is safe. Do you intend to go after Rosalie and Emmett?"

My hearts panged a little, the thought hadn't really entered my mind. "No, I don't. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I don't want to stay here. I'm a loner by nature. This whole family shit is annoying to me."

Jasper stared at me for a moment, probably trying to see if I was lying. After the pause, he nodded his head and stepped aside. "Very well then, though if you ever need anything, take this" he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it to me. I snatched the phone out of the air and shoved it deep into my pocket.

I opened the window and stepped up onto the windowsill, "Thanks" I said before hopping out of the window and into the forest. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone else. I just wanted to leave.


End file.
